


Bez lęku

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Series: Piętno Czterech Tronów [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot





	Bez lęku

Huk, a potem cisza. Ogłuszająca dzwonieniem w uszach, martwa cisza. Ściana pyłu unosi się niczym zasłona.

— Łucja! — krzyczy mama dziewczynki głosem ochrypłym z przerażenia. Wyszły tylko na chwilę do sklepu, korzystając z tego, że kilka dni temu naloty ustały i spodziewano się, że już się nie powtórzą. Nie chciała zabierać ze sobą córki, ale ta uparła się, że pójdzie.

— Łucja! — woła pani Pevensie. Nie powinna była wtedy ustąpić. — Łucja!

Zza szarej kurtyny wyłania się sylwetka drobnej ośmiolatki. Buzię ma umazaną sadzą, ale krok pewny a głowę uniesioną wysoko.

Łucja uśmiecha się spokojnie, _mężnie_.

— Nie bój się, mamo.


End file.
